Soot and Camomile
by refinedjester
Summary: What does a wealthy girl and a filthy chimney sweep have in common? Maybe nothing, maybe everthing.


lONDON,1907. It was the dawning of a new era, A new century. The city was a whirlwind of activity as the shop owners sold their wares and the streets were alive with the sound of women laughing and men conversing about the latest news headlines. But in a sea of smiling faces one young girl stood out, It wasn't because she very cute or that she was wearing an elegant silk dress from france, It was because unlike so many others she wore a frown, What could be the cause of this?

Our story revolves around a young lady named Courtney, She grew up in a wealthy family and was never denied a thing but all the currency and status titles could not numb the pain of loneliness that resonated around her. But unknown to everyone else their was one thing that could bring a smile to her face, A light in an otherwise bleek world, And who would have ever thought the source would be a young man covered from head to toe in all started when she was eight. " But Mother I don't want to stay in bed any more" cried Courtney, She had been stuck in her room for the better part of the week after she came down with the mumps and to say she was restless was an understatement. " I'm sorry my dear" replied Courtney's mother "But the doctor said you must stay in bed and rest, besides you wouldn't want to get anyone else sick would you?" Courtney looked up at her and let out a sad sigh escape her lips "No" she answered. Courtney's mother smiles and heads toward her daughter's bedroom door " Your father and i are going to a party this evening and won't be back till late" she pauses and look's out Courtney's balcony windows "I expect you to be on your best behavior while we're away and to eat every bite of your dinner, Do i make myself clear?" Courtney gives her mother a silent nod and like the wind she was gone. A few hours had passed and she felt like crying. She must have played close to a hundred games of Solitaire and as much as she loved Alice in Wonderland she just couldn't read it again. At around six a maid brought a bowl of lamb stew and a glass of buttermilk to her room, needless to say it was left untouched. It was still fairly early but Courtney just wanted the day to end! So she closed her eyes, sunk her head back into the pillows and prayed that when she opened them it would be morning but all she got was a rapping at her window. Courtney opened her eyes and saw a boy not much older then herself standing on a ladder, holding a chimney sweep brush and sporting the goofest smile she had ever seen. He had a messy mop of black hair and his once white paperboy cap and shirt were now a dingy grey but dispute being absolutely filthy and covered in soot,The one thing that drew her attention were his eyes, They were the loveliest shade of blue she had ever seen. During her daydreaming she hadn't noticed that the boy stopped smiling and began laughing, Puzzled she mouthed the word what, Only to see the boy put his hands next to his cheeks and pull his hands away as if they were too big for his face. That's when Courtney realized this boy was making fun of her mumps! She wanted to yell but she knew that would just get her in trouble, So she just stuck her tongue out at him and looked away. A few seconds past and another knock at the window jarred her attention, She tried not to look but gave in and saw him licking the glass! Courtney was outraged! She picked up her teddy bear and threw it across the room at the window, this caused the boy to cease his actions and look at her. For the next few minutes it was a back and forth game of funny faces and dirty looks, both of them too stubborn to admit defeat. " Duncan" a load voice bellowed. " Bring up my other brush boy!" And just like that the game between the two of them was over and up the ladder he went. So that filthy little monster had a name, Duncan. Courtney recalled her Father talking about a Chimney sweep coming over today, that boy must have been his son! It didn't matter though, what were the odds she would ever see him again, there were hundreds of chimney sweeps in London, his childish antics and alluring blue eyes would soon be only a memory.

* * *

A few years had past and wouldn't you know it, the same loud chimney sweep and his annoying son Duncan kept coming to her house! Today she was in the garden sipping tea and listening to her mother talk to her guests, she would rather be in her room reading or playing the grand piano in the living room but according to her mother that would be rude and very unbecoming of a lady. So she just continued to drink in silence, pretending to be engrossed by yet another tiresome story. As her mind drifted so did her eyes and they landed on Duncan. As his father worked Duncan looked down and smiled at the pouting girl, Courtney just rolled her eyes and was brought back to reality as one of her mother's friends begin raising her voice and going on about how "horrible" her last trip to the market was " You should have seen how dirty one of the stock boys was, it looked like he crawled out of a gutter, I'll tell you right now I'll never shop there again!" Courtney wanted to retreat to her room so badly but she knew it would upset her mother, so she remained in her seat and nibbled on a scone. As the women continued to swap "horror" stories Courtney's eyes returned to the roof and much to her surprise, shock and dare she say amusement was Duncan setting with his legs dangling off the roof and a sly grin upon his face. Courtney was tempted to say something but she was curios to see what he had up his sleeve, so she kept quit and pretended to look out at the garden. As more stories were shared and the topics become more tedious and petty, Courtney looked at Duncan to see his reaction from the women's rumblings, let's just say it took all her willpower (not to mention biting her tongue) to keep from laughing. After hearing one of the women's rants about how cross she was that her new fox stole was from a Fennec fox and not an Artic that she threatened her husband with a divorce. At this Duncan threw back his head, brought a hand to his face and pretended to faint. Courtney quickly stood up and excused herself so she wouldn't burst out laughing, as she slowly walked toward the house she looked up and gave Duncan a small smile and to her surprise he returned a genuine smile in return. " Maybe he's not such a street urchin after all."

* * *

A few months passed since that day and she could not get that boy off her mind but something else weighed on her mind today, for today was her birthday, she was now thirteen years old. You would think she would be excited but it just felt like any other day, lonely and empty. Her father had to leave on a business trip and her mother accompanied him but in there place were a mountain of gifts and the largest cake she had ever seen, they were left untouched. " I don't know why I'm surprised, third year in a row that they left me alone on my so called "special day" she cried. Courtney slowly walked back to her room and was surprised to see a box sitting on her bed. it was not like the ones downstairs, covered in beautiful paper and elegant bows. This one had newspaper for wrapping and thin strands of twine to keep it all together. She walked over to it and started to rip the paper off, what she found inside took her breath away, for inside the box was a midnight black kitten. " AH!Your so cute!" she cooed as she lifted the small feline and brought it to her chest. " Where did you come from?" she whispered. After a second look in the box she found a small folded peace of paper under the little blue blanket that the kitten was nestled upon. Once she unfolded it and started reading a smile come across her face, the note said as follows

Dear spoiled princess, i hear it's your birthday. I found this little fleabag in an alley near our house, thought you might like him. Try not to humiliate him by putting ribbons in his fur or pushing him about in a baby carriage, the last thing i need is a fuzzball with a vendetta against me. - DUNCAN. p.s. if you ever want to "grace" me with your presence my address is 23rd limb street.

Courtney smiled and put the peace of paper inside her Diary. who knows, maybe one day she would stop by for a visit. she picked up the kitten and gave him a look over, " I think I'll call you inkwell" She smiled.

* * *

A few more years past and needless to say Courtney did take up his offer to "grace" him with her presence, severaltimes in fact. it was easy since her parents were always busy with other things and on the rare occurrence she would give them a little white lie such as going to the library or for a walk in the woods, this would usually placate them and off she would go. To say her and Duncan were an odd couple would be putting it mildly, as they walked about they would get an array of confused faces and hushed whispers but the duo could not care less. Duncan's father had been drafted to fight in the great war, so Duncan had taken over for his father's job as a chimney sweep. " Are you worried about your father?" Courtney asked. " No" he answered "He's always been a fighter, a beast of burden, he'll be just fine" Courtney wondered if he believed in what he said or was just trying to fool himself, She chose not to pursue the issue. It was one of these rare days when Duncan didn't have to work, it was odd to not see him covered in soot and dirt, that his clothes were clean, his face fully visible. Courtney would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive. " So princess your birthday is coming up, what do i get for the girl who has everything?" She rolled her eyes playfully and smacked his arm gently " Shut up" she whispered. They continued to walk through the park in a comfortable silence.

* * *

It was eleven o clock in one hour it would be midnight, a new day, it would be her 16th birthday. Courtney would usually be asleep by now but dreamland seemed allusive this evening. She had just finished reading Pride and Prejudice and was about to turn off her bedside lamp when a knocking came from outside her the window. Courtney pulled back her covers just enough as to not disturb inkwell, who was fast asleep and walked over to see what the source of the commotion was. After opening the window she was greeted by none other then Duncan, who was standing on a ladder propped up against the house. "Good evening, kind sir" Courtney whispered " What can i do for you?" Duncan let out a chuckle "Kind sir? I think you have been reading too much Shakespeare princess, and as to what you can do for me..." Courtney took hold of the ladder and shook it lightly causing Duncan to nearly fall off "Very funny Courtney" he spit. "Thank you, i thought so too" she responded. It wasn't long before both of them were inside her room. Courtney walked over to her nightstand and poured two cups of lukewarm camomile tea that she made earlier in the evening. " So is there anything you would like to say to me?" she asked as Duncan took the cup she offered him. "Yes there is" he answered "Do you have any cookies or biscuits to go with this?" Courtney just let out a huff and sat down on her bed, it wasn't long till Duncan joined her. "Happy almost birthday princess" he whispered in her ear. Courtney turned to face him and without missing a beat kissed him on the cheek "Thanks" she says. Duncan then pulls out a small package from his pants, it's wrapped in newspaper just like inkwell was "What's this" she asks. "Just a little something for the birthday girl" he answers "What do you get for the girl who has everything?" he asks. Courtney was tired of his mind games, she was about to tear the wrapping off when Duncan puts his hands over hers, "Wait until i leave" he requests, Courtney just nods and takes a sip of her tea. They sat in silence, drinking there tea and just enjoy each others company. But all too soon for Courtney's liking Duncan stands up, walks over to the window and climbs on to his ladder. She runs over to try and stop him "Please stay the night" she begs. Duncan looks back up to her " Sorry sweetheart but i have a long day ahead of me" he sadly responds. "All right... i understand" she hiccups. Courtney starts to shut the window but to her surprise Duncan races back up the ladder, leans his face through the still opened glass and catches her lips in a tender kiss. They both let there feelings and passion that were once so elusive out into the open, for the whole world to see, nothing could ruin this moment. They both pull away when they hear the unmistakable sound of her family's grandfather clock, it was midnight. "Happy birthday princess" he says. Courtney's smile just widens and she kisses him again. All too soon Duncan is on the ground with his ladder under his arm "You can open your present now if you'd like" he calls and like a fox who was pursued by a pack of dogs, was soon concealed by the trees and brush. Courtney let out a sigh,walked back to her bed and opened the small parcel. What was inside both surprised and confused her, for it was nothing but a lump of coal. Courtney thought this wall all an elaborate joke until she noticed Duncan's handwriting on the inner layer of the newspaper wrapping, it read as followed

They say with enough pressure you can turn coal into diamonds but there's one thing a diamond can't do, keep you warm. I promise to get you something really nice soon but in the meantime accept this as a symbol of my love for you. To tell you the truth i thought this would remind you of me! Imperfect, dirty and never given a second glance. But then you came into my life and pulled me out of the rough. You'll always be my perfect princess, all my love-Duncan.

Courtney felt tears run down her face but they were not caused from sadness but something else entirely, true happiness. She carefully placed the peace of coal atop the mantle place with her dolls and family portraits. Courtney walked back over to the nightstand and poured herself another cup of tea. She was about to take a sip when she noticed something in her vanity mirror, there was a small trace of soot upon her bottom lip, it must have been from when she kissed Duncan. She let out a small laugh and drank her tea, what an odd combination, soot and camomile, just like her and Duncan. Courtney looked out the window and reminisced about the day she first saw him on the ladder. The boy with the filthy clothes, the goofy smile, the unforgettable blue eyes. They were so different, so unalike but yet so perfectly imperfect and she wouldn't have it any other way.

~ THE END.


End file.
